Playing with Fire
by Anita Jay
Summary: Ember, a changeling Lynx has lost everything, her pack, her home, and her family. When Kit rescues her from their clutches, she finds, as their bond grows, so too does their attraction to each other. Book one in the Playing with Fire series.
1. Prologue

_Hi, so this is my first psy-Changeling fan fiction and basically, it's about a changeling Lynx named Ember who also has X psy abilities. She was kidnapped right before her pack, Sunchaser, was decimated by the psy. Anyways, Enjoy and please R&amp;R, I love getting reviews also, disclaimer, i do not own the Psy-changeling series I only own Ember and a few other characters later on that are purely my own. Just warning now, the first chapter starts out kind of violent so just beware._

**Chapter one**

**"Help** me, please" Ember cried to the deaf ears of the two psy hovering above her, their hands moving to make cuts along her stomach and she couldn't suppress the screams that escaped her lips, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how long she'd been in this form of hell on earth but she had been here long enough to know that her pleas were useless. The Psy didn't care, they didn't feel emotion, the silence made sure of that. Her Lynx fought to escape, to tear these monsters limb from limb but restraints held her in place as blood dripped down her stomach and over her hands. Helpless, she lay there, the blood loss preventing even her X psy abilities from working for her.

"Stay still, we are almost done" One of them, a man in his early thirties, said monotonously. He smelled wrong as only the psy who were buried very deep in silence did, metallic and icy.

"Please" She knew it was futile but it was all she could do at this point.

**She **didn't know when exactly she finally slipped into unconsciousness but when she did, it was not to find escape, instead, she relived the nightmares that she faced in the waking world. She simply could not escape it. She whimpered as she slept until a sound off in the distance made her surface into consciousness. The pain in her stomach and in her body in general made her wish she hadn't, but the sound gave her some hope. Perhaps her pack had found her, perhaps they had finally acquired the resources to rescue her. She couldn't stay conscious for long as the claws of unconsciousness beckoned to her with open arms. She allowed herself to slip away into darkness.

**Kit** followed the corridor to a room that he could smell a changeling presence in. It must be where they were holding one of the Sunchaser juveniles, Ember Flint, for research. He'd heard rumors of her powers but no matter, she was still a changeling and a juvenile, he would fight to protect her at all costs. He growled as a female psy exited the room and he didn't even think as he lunged at her, claws sinking into her throat. The woman went limp and he released her in disgust, how could anyone think that torturing an innocent girl was acceptable? He stepped over her and entered the room, his nose picking up the smell of blood before he saw her, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with flaming red hair and creamy skin, lying almost completely naked on a silver table.

Scooping her up, he cradled her against his chest, her skin warm against his as he walked back to where the others were gathered.

"You got her?" Dorian asked. He nodded, looking down at the redhead in his arms. She stirred before opening her eyes to look at him. He was always surprised to see the Flint families eyes, they were beautiful violet colored and hers were no exception. Seeming to sense that he was there to protect her, she snuggled against him.

"Please don't let them hurt me again." She pleaded softly and he felt a vicious wave of protectiveness wash through him. How dare they hurt someone this small and beautiful and delicate.

"Don't worry, Flameling, I won't let them hurt you." He swore to her and he could have sworn he saw a faint blush color her cheeks. He ran his hand over her sides, knowing that right now, her lynx needed touch to begin healing. For now she was safe but the news she probably didn't know would hurt her more than anything else. Her family was dead, killed by the psy after she was kidnapped and the only other two left where Drake, a close childhood friend of hers, and Skylar, a young sentinel who had been on patrol when the psy had attacked. Darkriver had taken them in when they'd been found wandering around the border of their territory, telling them about Ember and ultimately leading to this rescue mission.

**Ember** woke in a soft bed with an unfamiliar scent in her nose. She blinked open her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room and she felt panic kick in. Where was she? Where was her family? What happened to her? She looked around wildly, her violet eyes coming to rest on a face that she had only seen once before and at first she'd thought she'd imagined. He was tall with Auburn hair and striking green eyes that captured her attention as he met her gaze and smiled, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"Wh-Where am I?" Her voice was scratchy from lack of usage and he looked at her.

"You're in Darkriver territory. Tamsyn is caring for you. My name is Kit and I'm a Darkriver Sentinel. I will explain everything after you're rested." She looked at him for a moment before feeling exhaustion take control of her body and she slipped into unconsciousness again.

_A/N: So, what do you guys think? In case you are wondering, yes this will be a Kit/OC Fan fic. I thought I'd hook him up with someone. Anyways, please R&amp;R, I love it when I get feedback about my writing. _

_~Ani_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm a terrible person for making everyone wait this long but I swear I will start regularly updating this story. Thank you for your patience and once again, I'm so sorry. **

**Chapter one **

_Running, Ember was running through trees, her mind blank of everything other than the feeling of the wind in her fur and the joy in her heart at running just for the sake of it. Off in the distance, she could scent Drake who had gone ahead of her on patrol and had left her to her own thoughts as she ran at full speed. Their Alpha, Irvin, had said that there had been signs of Psy activity in the area and had told them to stay alert but Ember had found herself lost in her own thoughts when a metallic scent brought her screeching to a stop as she came almost face to face with two male psy, both wielding hand guns loaded with tranquillizers. They'd been instructed to capture her and avoid harm at all costs._

_She snarled at the two, crouching down, her ears flattened against her head as she leaped for the closest one but before she could touch him, she felt something hit her in the hind leg, she turned to the other psy, intent to make him pay for attacking her before the affects of the tranquillizers took effect on her. _Fight it, Em, fight it._ She told herself but she could not do it as she found her small body slumping to the ground, the last thing she saw was a pair of hands reaching towards her before darkness enveloped her_ mind.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Embers mind was the feeling of something soft against her bare flesh, the softness a reminder of her cubhood when her mother used to wrap her up in a blanket and snuggle her gently, cooing gentle words in the young lynx's ear. She could hear those same words now except they seemed different somehow, not the sweet alto voice of her mother but instead a smooth tenor voice of a male that was somehow familiar to her as she slowly came back to her senses. A woodsy, firewood scent registered in her nose and she slowly opened her violet eyes to see, not someone from her pack, but a man with Auburn hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. A memory somewhere tickled the front of her mind but she could not find what that memory was, whenever she tried to reach for it, it would scurry out of the way, almost like a mouse she could not catch.

"You're awake, I was getting worried." She blinked, gazing at the man who stood beside her, confusion within her violet eyes before memories began flooding through her mind, memories of her time at the psy-lab, the experiments, the pain, the blood, flashed before her eyes and she let out a piercing shriek. She heard the door open and another man sprinted in, this one a familiar sight as she leapt from the bed and scrambled back.

"Em, relax, he's not gonna hurt you, it's okay, you're safe." Drake cooed, coming to sit on the bed and pulling her into his arms, his hands running through her fiery hair as he murmured soothing words to her.

"D-Drake, wh-where a-am I?" She sputtered out, her heart racing in fear as she looked up at the one person she trusted above all else.

"Em, it's okay, we're in Darkriver, they rescued you from the Psy and brought you back here. Kit's the one who actually rescued you" His reply left more questions in the lynx's mind than answered them. Why weren't they in Sunchaser? Where were her parents? Why hadn't her pack rescued her?

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer he'd give her. The look he gave her when their eyes met made her stomach drop in horror as she realized something truly terrible must have happened to her pack.

"I'm-I'm sorry Em, they're-they're g-g-gone." He sputtered out and she looked at him with confusion and shock in her eyes. What did he mean Gone? "There were so many of them, Psy, they invaded the den and killed everyone. I don't know how they found the den but the only ones who survived were Skyler, myself, and you. They wanted to make sure no one would interfere with their plans for you."

"They didn't take into consideration that it wasn't just Sunchaser they'd be dealing with." Kit interjected, his voice barely containing the snarl he'd felt well up inside of him. Ember turned to him, her eyes full of tears as she took in the news and Kits Leopard felt like it wanted to tear out the throats of anyone who dared make her cry like he could see she wanted to.

"Why me?" He almost didn't hear her question but it made his leopard furious that anyone would target her. Wait a minute, why was he getting so worked up over this? It wasn't like him to be this protective of anyone, he may have been a very dominant male but it was unusual for him to feel this level of protectiveness for someone he barely knew. He had to get out of there before he went to avenge her and ended up getting himself killed. He looked at the two who were now curled together, taking comfort in each other and he spoke quietly.

"I'll send Skyler if I find him" With that, he left the two alone and wandered into the living room of Tammys home. The healer had taken in the little red head when she'd come in and had been healing her as best as she could but some wounds you couldn't just fix with a bandage over it and a promise that things would be alright. What Ember needed was touch therapy, a type of therapy that was common in changeling's because they relied so heavily on physical contact and affection. For the next few weeks, Ember and her packmates would be pet and comforted by the pack to help them heal the wounds of losing their entire pack. In some ways, Kit felt terrible for the three lynx changelings. They'd lost something so essential to their way of life by the greedy needs of the psy.

* * *

He soon found himself outside the door of his alpha, Lucas Hunter, his Leopard itching for a fight to blow off some steam. He'd sparred with Lucas a few times as his alpha was one of the few he could go all out with and not seriously injure and that was something he needed. Lucas answered without Kit even needing to knock, his scent giving him away and the alpha looked at him for a few moments before calling to his mate that he'd be back and the two men headed out into the forest for a chance to blow off some steam.

* * *

Ember sat up in bed, her face blank as a million emotions ran through her veins. Her family was... ...gone. How was that even possible? How had she not known? She thought back to the Psy lab, something she hated doing, trying to think if anything had changed within her. That was when she felt it, the screaming pain that suddenly tore through her skull, the bio-feedback. If what Drake had told her was true, she needed the feedback. She looked at Drake her eyes wide as she spoke.

"Drake, that means... The web... The feedback I need..." It seemed to take him a moment to realize what she meant before realization dawned on him and he pulled out what looked like a cell phone and dialled a number.

"Lucas, can you and Sascha come right away, it's Ember, she needs the feedback." He said urgently and she heard Lucas say something briefly on the other end before she felt herself grow dizzy and she lay back. She'd been without the feedback for a few weeks now at least, it was beginning to take it's toll on her. She looked at Drake, her best friend since she was little, and saw the growing concern in his eyes before she fell into a wave of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope that was alright for the first chapter, once again, I am a terrible person for making everyone wait this long. I've written and rewritten this chapter quite a few times and this was the end result. Anyways, what do you think of Kits reaction to Ember and their relationship so far? Let me know thanks.**


End file.
